Wake up, dear Hero
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: Kenya talks to his best friend who is still in a coma after all these years, begging him to wake up soon, reminiscing of what was, and dreaming of what will be when both their lives are not on standby as they are right now. The will of their true friendship was something else entirely: it was the will of the most innocent and pure love, and will forever remain so.


You will wake, won't you, Satoru?

I've been patient, but I'm getting scared now. I'm no doctor, but isn't there something about every moment spent in the coma reducing the chance of you ever waking up? I'm too scared to ask Hiromi about it.

To my dear friend, please don't die like this. Please wake up soon, don't keep me waiting much longer.

When I found out that you had been in an accident, I was devastated. When I arrived at the scene, the ambulance had already taken you away. I examined the scene quickly, storing all the information to think about later, because at that moment I couldn't care less about the culprit; all I could think about was you.

I ran to the hospital, even though they would not let me see you. I couldn't be with you, so I did the next best thing and spent the night in the waiting room. Of course I didn't sleep a blink. Not because of you, you idiot. Hospital waiting rooms aren't meant for sleeping. They're uncomfortable and there is too much activity to rest, and the bright white lights too.

The next day, I arrived at school on time. Not out of obedience, but out of a need for normalcy. I didn't find it. I had to hear the you were still in the ICU from a potential suspect. I was 70% sure that it was Yashiro then. But I didn't want to believe it. For all the evils he had done, he played the part of a teacher so well, that he became a great one. Perhaps his wise worlds would have had more of an impact on me if I hadn't suspected him.

Now I'm 90% sure.

Seeing everyone cry silently around me was too much for me and I ran out of the clasroom. I went to the stairwell where we always have our secret meetings. I sobbed loudly.

I didn't ever go back to that school.

They say that time takes away most of the sting, and it's true.

I started living again when they let me see you. I don't remember where along the timeline it was: I had never been so disorientated in my life. It must have been a week at least, but it felt much longer. Your condition was relatively stable then. It was just me and you in the ward: I somehow convinced your mother to get some fresh air. I know you would have wanted that. Seeing you lie still was unsettling at first, but your faintly moving chest from breathing gave me hope.

I just sat by you. It must have been hours, but I didn't want say something only to start crying. That wouldn't have been good for you, because your subconscious would have picked up on it, and I didn't want you to feel as if I had lost hope, because I had said that it was a matter of what I chose to believe, I I chose to trust you. I trusted that you would wake up, and I still do. That's why I still here today, a decade later. I waiting patiently, I know you would never let me down.

My life went on after that, but I never moved on. Just like you: you've grown like me. I think that we must be about the same height, like before. Your hair has grown too. I've cut it several times now. I always cut it long, past your ears. They said that it would be better to cut it short so that I wouldn't have to cut it so often. I don't care. You look good with it long.

I bet you'll look hansome when you open your eyes. Like a real superhero.

So will you then?

I guess not.

That's okay.

When they moved you to Tokyo, I moved too. There was no question to it: where you went, I will go. I never thought that you moving out of the hospital would sadden me, but it did. It was as if everyone was giving up on you. But, like I said before, I'll never give up on you. I come to your house almost everyday and help your mother take care of you.

The truth is that I miss you. I want you back. I want my best friend back.

I often remember our secret conversations. I knew even then that you were hiding something from me, something big. I didn't care, and I still don't. It's because like I trusted you, you trusted me, as if we were equals. But in reality, you were our hero. So no, I didn't care at all that you didn't tell me. It's because you are still my hero.

So please come back soon. We can be defenders of justice together again. Or we could just live normal lives. We could share an apartment - it would be great, wouldn't it. We never had a chance to have sleepover when we were young, so we can make up by having one everyday. I guess your mother would not let you leave home just yet though. and celebrations, we have so many birthday and Christmases to catch up on. I've got all your gifts wrapped and waiting for you to open them. Some of them are getting quite dusty and they are starting to take up too much space in my room. Just wake up already and stop taking up so much space, will you?

I sorry, I'll stop asking you to wake up. I believe in you, really, I mean it. Why else would I still be here, you idiot. I can believe you forever, but I'll never be able to give you back all the time you lost, so please, dear Satoru, don't keep me waiting too much longer.


End file.
